duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Wiki
Welcome to Dusk! Dusk is a currently private oWoD room set on IMC and most specifically as a test room on the BETA SITE. Go there and instead of the normal IMC site. If you do not have a current IMC account, you will need to register. If you have changed handles, pictures, other information on the old site, you will need to migrate (update) account from one server to the other by going here. Dusk's setting is Colorado: more specifically the region including Denver and Colorado Springs which are sixty miles apart. The primary game system is Werewolf the Apocalypse 3rd edition minus most of the Time of Judgment story. Changeling, Mage, Vampire, etc., characters are welcome too, but only as they fit within a WtA chronicle as Allies and Antagonists. We plan to eventually allow Hunter: The Reckoning characters- one of the few IMC rooms to do so. Beyond the caerns and hives described below the primary game locations include Berkley Lake Chantry & Hearthsong. The former is filled with kinfolk mages tied to the werewolves but trapped between obligation and mistrust. The latter is a special freehold run by a baron of House Daireann deeply invested in the affairs of the prodigals, especially the werewolves. In addition, there is a high school being developed to allow for lots of play between teenage characters (students) and older characters (parents, coaches, teachers) with ties to the supernatural. Players will have the option of creating additional setting content as time goes on. When does the room open? Monday 11/01/10 We are currently in beta-test mode. Players are welcome to come in, roleplay informally (please log scenes for XP which be updated on Monday mornings), ask questions and start applying characters but be aware, some of the wiki information including about creation is still in flux and prone to change. Monday 11/15/10 Our official launch date when we will encourage current test players to send invites to friends and focus on plot-based RP. A Tale of Two Caerns... Medicine Bag Caern is the new pride of the Mile High Protectorate. It rests upon a site reclaimed from the Wyrm: the The Rocky Mountain Arsenal was a United States chemical weapons manufacturing center that contaminated the landscape between 1942 and February of 1966. A deep injection well, Basin F, was constructed in 1956 to provide for "the disposal of contaminated liquid wastes" by the Army and its lessee Endron International. Ten years later, the Wyrm's true agenda was fulfilled: a sudden rise of earthquake activity in the area was the harbinger of something ...stirring from where it had been sealed deep in the earth by the Pure Ones long, long ago. Led by a coalition of six, the Garou went into desperate battle. They were joined by the other tribes, even some of the Fera and kinfolk Namers. Many lives were sacrificed before the tide was turned in 1985 with the physical sealing of the well and powerful mystical rites on the part of some of Colorado's greatest theurges and the dedication of the Children of Gaia to bring fertility back to the zone. Between 1985 and 1996 they tended the land with passionate zeal and ritual, aided by packs from five other tribes. More than 330 species of wildlife came inhabit the Arsenal including deer, coyotes, white pelicans and owls- but it was the arrival of the then endangered bald eagles that convinced the Garou to attempt to open a caern that would be able to heal the land in a profound way. The rituals were begun, the six tribes working together and drawing into that place once filled with sickness and violence the totem of Coyote and his companion Fox. The Sept of Redemption's Road was born. They continue to fight to clean up the toxins that were spread into the physical and spiritual landscape of their growing bawn. The Spider Lightning Sept rests upon a jagged mountain peak riding the Continental divide in the heart of the Rocky Mountain National Park. Storm Stone caern was originally possessed by the Uktena who were defeated and killed by primarily French and Spanish Wyrmcomers in the mid 1700s, most notably the Shadow Lords, Iron Riders (Glass Walkers) and Bone Gnawers. Once the Shadow Lords had control of the caern, they cast out their former allies and instead developed alliances with the Red Talons, Silent Striders and Black Furies who came into the area following the Louisiana Purchase. Packs of Get of Fenris and Wendigo who came to fight the Wyrm's Cry War in 1942-1966 brought with them their kinfolk and by the 1970s, those two tribes had likewise integrated into the sept where the Shadow Lords remained the undisputed leaders, rejecting membership to the Fianna and Silver Fangs who'd come into the area. This backfired, however, when those two tribes cemented their ties with the Children of Gaia, Uktena and the urrah of Denver and helped found first the Lodge of Six Tribes and then Redemption's Road. The tension and hostility between the two septs has varied over time and circumstance but they've never been easy allies with one another. Individual Garou and even entire packs from one sept sometimes befriend those of the other but the leadership of the two septs are typically at odds. ... And Those Who Lurk Beneath Southeast of Redemption's Road, nestled along Gun Club Road, the Hive of Shatterscream was founded in 1990 by Black Spiral Dancers recruited by the young but brilliant theurge Marah Silvermane to reclaim Basin F and unseal it to complete the work that Endron had begun. Tucked beneath the Denver Arapahoe Disposal site with the Lowry landfill and the former Lowry bombing and gunnery range serving as its bawn, the Black Spirals have had twenty years to breed in peace while Redemption's Road struggled to reclaim inch by inch of the Arsenal from the Wyrm and Spider Lightning fights their own war against the residual horrors still breeding in the Rocky Flats nuclear weapons production plant at the pit belonging to the Firewater Hive. Perhaps ironically, the BSD of Shatterscream and Firewater fare no better than the Concordiat in putting ideological differences aside and creating a united front against the Gaians. Staff & Site Mail, Links Damiana - room host, HST and Werewolf ST. contact email: gm.damiana@gmail.com Meg - AST Werewolf most specifically the Wyrm & Fera ST contact email: Meg.WoD@gmail.com Mizzerat - Mage & Demon ST contact email: Kogitsune - Changeling ST contact email: kitsunenoka@gmail.com DustJackST - Vampire ST contact email: DuskJack.ST@gmail.com TBA - Hunter ST All the staff help each other and the players. We created some structure and meta-plot but players have the ultimate control over what people, places, and stories become popular and get extra support. http://beta.im-chat.com Dusk Message Board DUSK Character Gallery Send character applications and conduct issues to: mailto:imc.dusk@gmail.com Wiki Pages *Mission Statement & General Room Rules *What Can I Play? How Do I Apply? *Creation Guidelines for characters not simply being transferred in *House Rules *General Setting Information *Specific Setting Locales (Great For Scenes) *The Mile High Protectorate *The Meta-plot *The Allies and The Antagonists *Character Lists *Available NPCs (Support Cast) and Available Contacts *Changeling: the Dreaming *Mage: the Ascension *Sorcerers & Psychics *Vampire: The Masquerade *Werewolf:_The_Appocalypse *WoD Charts Latest activity Category:Browse